Hunterstuck
by Marisol Dokuro
Summary: Ectobiología y bebés pulsando botones son la nueva herencia genética de toda la vida.


¡Tachán tachán! Antes de que empecéis a leer debo pedir que no me juzguéis con seriedad y dureza, esto es simplemente la plasmación de una idea absurda que se me ocurrió el otro día, más para reírnos un poco que nada. Y bueno, crossovers más raros se han visto por aquí, así que …

La historia empieza en el Acto 4, en el laboratorio ectobiológico, cuando John ha creado los Paradox Clones (si es que es posible señalar un punto en el tiempo y el espacio, y menos en Homestuck), por contextualizarnos.

(Disclaimer: por supuesto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino que son creaciones de Andrew Hussie unos y Cassandra Clare otros.)

* * *

><p>No estás muy seguro de lo que acabas de hacer, en realidad. Has pulsado un par de botones y ahora estás rodeado de bebés que se parecen mucho a ti y a tus amigos. Te empiezas a poner muy nervioso porque cada niño se pone a jugar con alguno de los objetos que hay por la sala, y no sabes si intentar detenerlos o pasar de ellos cuando un mensaje de CG te libra de tomar esa decisión.<p>

Dejas de prestarle atención a los niños para centrarte en discutir con él sobre qué hacer con ellos, de dónde salen y por qué el troll se empeña en hablarte de forma no lineal en el tiempo.

Ahora eres Rose (bebé).

A pesar de lo divertido que es mirarte las manos embobada, sorprendiéndote de que los dedos se muevan, algo llama tu atención. ¿Qué es esa cosa de lucecitas de colorines...y BOTONES? Como todos sabemos, no hay nada que le guste más a un bebé que algo con botones y colores. Gracias a Jegus que el panel de control del laboratorio de ectobiología no lo puede manejar cualquiera... ¿_verdad_?

Oh, bueno, John.

Volvamos a empezar.

Gracias a Jegus que el panel de control está muy alto y un bebé no puede llegar a tocar los botones.

Pero tú eres una niña muy pequeña, y no sabes nada de eso, aunque seas Rose. Así que te acercas, gateando torpemente, con los ojos como platos, hipnotizada por las luces. El bebé rubio que se llamará Dave te ve moverte y considera más entretenido seguirte que intentar salvar al pequeño Dirk de la marioneta escalofriante de pijama morado que parece haberse formado uno con él. Cuando llegáis a la base del panel de control os dais cuenta de que las luces están fuera de vuestro alcance, y no os sienta nada bien. Te parece un ultraje a tu esfuerzo y concentración sobrehumanos, invertidos en desplazarte hasta allí sin distraerte de tu objetivo inicial. Así que expresas tu descontento con unos angelicales berridos que asustan al pequeño Strider (quien mantiene la expresión calmada, chupándose el dedo gordo, dato que apreciarías conocer de mayor) y alertan a Maplehoof. El poni, con aires maternales, se acerca a vosotros, os coge del pañal con la boca y os pasea por la habitación, intentando calmarte.

Tu llanto se acaba tornando en risa, y la calma de tu compañero en pavor. Le empieza a temblar el labio, se agita, mueve violentamente las piernas intentando zafarse de vosotras... con tanto movimiento, os acabáis cayendo - ¡qué casualidad!- en el panel de control. Al verte allí recuerdas qué estabas buscando; te incorporas hasta quedar sentada y sueltas una risita mientras pones la palma de tu mano alegremente sobre todo recuadro sobresaliente que está a tu alcance. Dave se acerca y te empuja para que le dejes espacio, pero tu mirada le convence de que es más divertido mirarte hacer y no arriesgar la vida hoy.

Veamos qué repercusiones en el mundo tienen tus inocentes (que no inofensivas) acciones:

En el monitor se muestra Inglaterra, Londres, a finales del s. XIX. Se ve a un chico joven, de pelo negro, ojos azules y mirada arrogante, junto a una mujer bajita, de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros, que le estaba regañando por algo. Tú no lo sabes, claro, pero son William Herondale y Charlotte Branwell. Y tampoco lo sabes, pero acabas de aparificar sus fantasmas de baba, cada uno en un tarrito de cristal de al lado de la máquina. Qué feliz es la vida de un bebé.

En tu feliz inconsciencia, sigues dándole a botones, y no te das cuenta de que Dave ha encontrado otros parecidos al lado con los que jugar. En su pantalla se muestran algunos planetas del Medium de los chicos: LOMAT, LOWAA, LOBAF y LODAG... espera, esos no son de esta sesión siquiera, ¿cómo ha hecho este niño para que aparezcan**_ esos _**planetas? ¿Qué está haciendo John que no os echa un vistazo? Ah, claro, sigue discutiendo con Karkat. Supondremos que eso os deja vía libre para seguir trasteando y causando desastres en el continuo espacio-tiempo. Mientras nos volvíamos para mirar a John, la pantalla del rubio ha entrado en LOWAA y dedica la misma atención y esfuerzo a chuparse la mano entera con fruición dentro de la boca, no caerse, y darle golpes al panel con la mano libre. En unos minutos, viendo que las lucecitas han perdido su atractivo, piensa que es hora de marcharse: apoya las dos manos en el panel, aparificando un par de fantasmas de baba de ángeles en los botecitos en los que estaban los de Rose, se incorpora... y, falto de equilibrio, cae sobre ti, que aterrizas de boca en el panel de los años.

El monitor muestra, esta vez, el interior de una bonita y pequeña ciudad, en, según el marcador, la década de los noventa. La cabeza de Dave nos impide ver qué año exactamente, pero no tiene intención de apartarse, así que qué le vamos a hacer. Vemos una reunión de varias personas; sus ropas, acordes con el cálido día que aparenta estar haciendo, dejan ver marcas negras en su piel similares a tatuajes. Ignorando las imágenes de la pantalla, intentas volver a tu posición original, pero acabas pisando, de nuevo, un montón de botones. Aparificas a una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes que está charlando con otra, rubia, de rasgos dulces y ojos dorados. De nuevo -y a costa de repetirme como Doc Scratch- no sabes sus identidades, pero son Jocelyn Fairchild (cuyo fantasma de baba cae en el bote de aquella mujer de Inglaterra) y Celine Herondale (cuyo fantasma cae en el bote de su antepasado). Ajena a todo esto, sólo quieres alejarte de ese sitio, 5 minutos son toda una eternidad para alguien de unos meses, y te has aburrido pronto, además de que Dave te está cogiendo la nariz y los mofletes con sus manos llenas de saliva... y no te resulta muy agradable.

Dado el buen resultado que has obtenido antes, vuelves a llorar. Esta vez ese chico mayor con traje verde se entera, y va a recogeros a ti y al pequeño Strider para dejaros en el suelo, junto con los dos nuevos amiguitos que habéis creado sin querer hace un momento. Como no eres tonta precisamente, te acercas al chico rubito y empiezas a balbucear junto a él, mientras que la chica pelirroja gatea hacia Maplehoof, asombrada. Pero este nuevo encuentro apenas dura un instante, porque de repente John, tarareando una extraña melodía, te ha puesto junto a Roxy y te está entregando un conejito de peluche que no te atrae nada coger. A pesar de tus tentativas de rechazarlo, el chico te lo estampa en la cara, y a continuación se saca otro parecido y se lo da a Jade, para continuar con un solo de air guitar. Masticas pensativamente tu nuevo peluche mientras todos miran, despistados, los movimientos del mayor.

* * *

><p>Epílogo<p>

_Idris, Levantamiento, ataque a un nido de vampiros._

Stephen Herondale alzó la mirada y alcanzó a ver un pequeño cuerpo celeste que se acercaba vertiginosamente a la Tierra; pero no pudo preocuparse mucho por él. tenía otras cosas entre manos. Matar vampiros, concretamente. No fue consciente de que el meteorito iba a aterrizar junto a ellos hasta que no pudo escapar de su peso.

El bebé de ojos dorados que vino con esta muerte fue recogido sin miramientos por el hombre de cabello claro responsable de la barbarie que se estaba cometiendo, lo cual compensó que la mujer de Stephen se suicidara dejando morir en su vientre al pequeño experimento que tanto le había costado llevar a cabo.

_Idris, poco después del Levantamiento. Casa de los Fairchild_.

Un meteorito del tamaño de un baúl de viaje se estrella contra el techo, reduciendo a cenizas la casa y sus habitantes (Granville y Adele Fairchild). El hombre que se acercaba con intención de incendiar la vivienda se queda parado en seco; esperaba cualquier cosa menos que alguna fuerza de la providencia le ahorrase trabajo. Con cautela, se aproxima, deja en el interior de la casa los cadáveres de los Wayland , como le habían ordenado, y busca al desencadenante del fuego, pero sólo encuentra una roca, así que se escabulle en busca de su señor.

Instantes después, pero demasiado tarde, Jocelyn halla su casa destrozada, sus padres y a quien cree su marido y su hijo muertos... y una bebé durmiendo en medio de una roca partida por la mitad.


End file.
